


Lazy Afternoons

by bean_juice



Series: head empty, just kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, i don’t like being sad so fluff only, oikawa tooru is in love lmao, this is cheesy but im very soft for these stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice
Summary: In Tooru’s opinion, dying on a quiet afternoon, with Hajime’s head in his lap and Tobio trying to bake milk bread (for Tooru!!!) wasn’t a bad way to die. He was surrounded by everything and everyone he’s ever loved.———————————————————I just really like iwaoikage being soft boyfriends so i’ll probably make more of these
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: head empty, just kageyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319





	Lazy Afternoons

\- - - - —🔮🎆☂️— - - - - 

In Tooru’s opinion, dying on a quiet afternoon, with Hajime’s head in his lap and Tobio trying to bake milk bread ( _for Tooru!!!_ ) wasn’t a bad way to die. He was surrounded by everything and everyone he’s ever loved. Even the stupid teal and white plushes Tobio bought because “it reminded him of them in high school”.

Tooru gently threaded his fingers through Hajime’s hair, the athletic trainer slowly fading into a nap. He could heard Tobio gently singing along to the song playing in the radio, voice low and smooth among the sounds of metal and wood against a ceramic bowl. The little cactus that had a coat of thorns— both Tobio and Tooru called it “Iwa-kun”— was nestled amongst other plants Tooru thought were nice on the counter near the window.

Tooru admired Hajime’s face, lightly tracing the dips and angles. When Tooru was a teenager, he had the biggest crush on Hajime and he automatically panicked because oh god why, that’s his best friend!! So when Hajime tentatively offered a confession to the setter on the last day of their second year in junior year, Tooru almost passed out. He had daydreamed about being together with his ace and now it’s coming true!

And then Tobio arrived.

Hajime had been urged to familiarize himself with Tobio’s tosses. After all, Tobio was a _prodigy_. And how was a normal person ever enough to win against a genius. 

Tobio was most likely best described as a stupidly talented airhead. Tooru used to think that his skills were gifts that fell into Tobio’s meticulously cared for hands until he realized that Tobio didn’t know when to stop. 

( _Tobio thought breaks from practice were a waste of time. He stayed behind late and arrived early._ _He didn’t stop asking for Tooru to teach him how to serve. Tobio never stopped hungering, aiming, for more, always anxious to be better, stronger. He didn’t know that Tooru was furious at yet another loss to a prodigy. Tooru just hoped that Tobio understood that Tooru never meant to hit him. Tooru had promised to beat him but not **physically** — not like **that**.)_

Tooru had resigned himself to losing his best friend to his kouhai ( _rival? an adorable little fucker?_ ), flaming motivation sputtering out to guttered embers. And then little first year Tobio just waltzed into his house, body ablaze in intensity and quiet challenges of _you can be better_. The younger setter herded him into the shower and made his favorite foods. Tooru at that point was completely dazed and just let Tobio fuss around his house, totally drained of any protests. 

Tobio offered a nail file and finger tape before patting Tooru’s face and leaving. It felt surreal and Tooru thought it never happened and he just imagined it, until Tobio showed up again with Hajime in tow. And again and again until Tooru felt like himself again and the embers were properly fanned into a bonfire. 

( _“Why?” Tooru asked one day and stared, fascinated, as pink slowly crept from Tobio’s ears onto his pale, soft face. The ravenette fidgeted with the cup he was holding, before shrugging._

 _“Why not?” Tobio answered and Tooru nodded. That’s valid._ )

Tooru was dragged out of his thought when Tobio stepped out of the room, the frilly black-and-white apron Hajime bought as a joke still tied around his body. Hajime blinked awake when Tooru tapped his lips multiple times. 

“Tobio-chan, take off that ridiculous thing.”

Tobio’s lips twisted into a pout, “It’s cute, be quiet Tooru.“ Tooru squinted at him, knowing they did less than PG things with that apron but let it go. Tobio rolled his eyes yet followed Tooru’s demand. He moved to settle down on the opposite end of the couch. 

Blearily, Hajime narrowed his eyes and opened his arms towards the youngest. Tobio perked up ( _the same way he did when he played volleyball_ ) and slid into his embrace. Tooru softly smiled and lightly tickled Tobio’s neck.

The youngest let out a startled squeak and broke into helpless laughs, trying to hide in Hajime’s arms from Tooru’s relentless, soft tickling. Hajime dragged Tooru down to kiss him before pressing his lips to Tobio’s hair. Tobio smiled at them, whispering out three words that meant the world to him. 

Tooru quietly thought back to the rings buried in the hidden pocket of his bag. 

He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, just a bit longer, if only to bask in the soft smile of Tobio and the fond embrace of Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> me, flips table: IWAOIKAGE SOFT CUTE BOYFRIENDS


End file.
